There have been remarkable developments in mobile phones, which are mobile communication devices, including the ability to access websites and display web pages on the main screen, in addition to calling functions. Also, mobile phones have become predominantly folding-type. Folding-type mobile phones are provided with not only a main screen, but also a sub screen on the surface of the flip in a closed state.
However, the main screen is, for example, 240×320 dot in size, while the sub screen is only 120×160 dot in size.
It is for this reason that accessing websites and displaying web pages is conventionally limited to the main screen. Supposing that a retrieved web page were to be displayed on the sub screen, the size of characters displayed on the main screen would need to be reduced for display on the sub screen. In this case, it would be necessary to access the website again, reacquire the web page, and display the characters at a reduced size on the sub screen. The reason for this is that browsers can only perform a display according to the size of the display screen.
Note that display control of main screens and sub screens is disclosed in, for example, patent documents 1 and 2.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-13288 (1998)
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-298703